divergent
by Godsandgoddessesofgreece
Summary: this is the book divergent but is replaced with the Percy Jackson characters. this story brings the fight, thrill, and the romance from the book. read along as a war rages on that could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

I watch as my blond hair falls to the ground around the Stool I was sitting on. It was the days were I got my annual haircut. The dull scissors snap at my hair making it shorter.

When my mom finishes she wraps my hair up in a bun just like the rest of the abnegation. I feel the mirror that is always hidden, tempting me not to look. But I do, and what I see doesn't really please me. I see a weak girl, with dull gray eyes that almost look lifeless. She looks like a child. The face, the body, she looks like a child. But the problem is she is 16, no not 13 even though she looks like it.

The person in the mirror is me. I try to pull my eyes away before my mom catches me looking, but I can't. She notices me looking and I get ready to be scowled about how ' there is no need to be worried about how are looks are like, while there are people who don't even get to be properly groomed'. Instead she just smiles warmly at me and says "todays the day, are you worried?"

I ponder on what she says. Am I worried? Not really it just tells me what faction I should be in. which of course is abnegation. But sometimes it just doesn't feel right. We are supposed to be selfless, but I don't feel selfless. My family would easily do anything to help out a fellow neighbor. But I can't, I don't feel like this is where I'm supposed to be, but the test today will tell me if I belong.

"No I'm not worried. The test will not change my choice." I tell her. She just smiles and says "okay, let's get downstairs so we can have some breakfast." "Thank you mother." I say. "You are very welcome." She says as we descend down the stairs.

Sitting at the table is my brother Malcolm chase and my father, Fredrick chase. "Good morning Annabeth." My father says. "Good morning." I say as I sit down at the table along with my family.

"Honey are you alright?" my mom looks at my dad who looks like he had almost 0 to 100 percent of sleep. "The job is starting to get difficult. Well not really my job but Gabe who is having the hard part of the job."

There goes my father who is always carrying about others; it's what the abnegation does. Gabe is a man my father works with as the representatives of are faction. Over all there are 50 representatives who are in charge of the abnegation. The representatives are picked by the members of the abnegation for their loyalty, kind heart, and there leadership skills. So each member can speak on their behalf at the meeting but Gabe can be quite persuasive.

"Is it about the report's Gaea Green keeps making?" my mother ask. According to my mom Gaea Green is the Erudite's main representative, she was selected off of her IQ score. Many abnegation members dislike her.

"A report?" I asked. Malcolm gives me look that says to stop but I can't, I'm just curios. A bad trait to have when in the abnegation. "Yes she released a report attacking Gabe." My father says with a gleam in his eyes that I have never seen. It was hate. "What did it say?" I asked again but this time my mouth betrayed me because I planned on being quite.

"It says the cruelty he showed towards his son is the reason he left abnegation and choose dauntless." 2 years ago Gabe had a son named Percy. 2 years ago Percy left his father to become a dauntless, but nobody knows why. In the end Gabe was left nothing. He had a wife but she died giving birth to a 2nd child, but in a matter of minutes the 2nd child died.

I never meet Percy when he lived here. By now he would be 18, living with the dauntless, or maybe even dead. Percy hardly came to any social events but when he did him and Gabe only stayed for a while. He never came over when we invited them over; it was just Gabe who came over.

"That poor man needs a break; he doesn't need to be reminded about his loss." My mother says while shaking her head. "His loss? You mean betrayal. The people here need a break from those ignorant erudite's." my father says while starting to clean up breakfast. I can't help to think why they are doing this to us. For the longest of time erudite and abnegation and always hated each other.

I sit on the bus while Malcolm stands and holds on to a railing. I swear he is born to be abnegation. He gave his seat up for a candor man. The candor man wears a black suite along with a tie; it's the usual outfit for the candor. Their faction believes in honesty, so they basically say what is on their mind.

The roads start to smooth out as we get closer to the city. 5 years ago volunteer abnegation's repaved the roads. They ran out of material after they got out of the city causing my faction to still have bumpy roads. Which is fine because neither my family nor the abnegation has cars, we think it is selfish to have it while others don't have any way of transportation so we are stuck taking the bus.

I start to see the hub or what it was used to be called 'the sears tower'. The bus goes under the elevated train tracks that are spread out everywhere and has a train that _never_ stops. Only the dauntless ride them. It makes sense that the dauntless would ride it because there faction is the brave.

The bus stops in front of the school. I walk past the candor man but I end up tripping on his shoe. I felt Malcolm grab my arm and steady me. If you're wondering, yes I have always been this graceful. I walk toward the door of the school and still can't help to be amazed by the architecture of the school. Almost the whole school is made of glass windows and steel.There is a huge metal sculpture in the front of the school and the dauntless love to climb it when school is out. They try to go as high as they can. Last year a girl fell off and broke her leg, but I got the nurse for her.

"Aptitude test today. "I said tying to ease the silence between us, as we walk into the school the atmosphere completely changes. You can practically feel the tension in the air. After the aptitude test we will chose which fraction we will be living in and we will no longer be walking these hallways.

I have till after lunch to take my aptitude test. "You aren't worried about what the outcome will be are you?" I ask Malcolm who is walking next to me but we are about to separate to each other's different classrooms. "Are you?" he asks while arching his eyebrow. "Not really." I lie right to his face. Honestly I'm a little freaked out. What will I my test say? Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, Amity, or Dauntless!

"Have a good day." He smiles and we both walk are different way to class. The hallways are cramped but I can hardly get through. As I walk down the hallway a girl with curly hair shouts "hey!" in my ear, waving at a guy who is down the hallway. Somebody's jacket sleeve slaps me in the face. Then an erudite boy shoves me and I lose my balance, slamming into the ground in pain. "Out of the way stiff!" he snaps at me and keeps walking.

I got up and dusted myself off. This is the everyday life of an abnegation. People just look at me but they never help me up. The abnegations plain hair, gray clothes, and are quite demeanor is supposed to be easier for me and everybody else to forget us. But instead it makes us a target.

I pause by a window in east wing of the school and wait for the train to come past. This is an everyday occurrence for me. At 7:45 every day the dauntless prove their bravery by jumping from a moving train.

The dauntless are a unique bunch. They are pierced, tattooed, and black clothed. Their main job is to guard the fence that surrounds are city. From what, I don't know.

I hear the train whistle blow and I snap back into reality. The front light of the train flickers on and off as the bulky mass it is carrying hurtles by past the school. As the last few carts approach herds of men and women in dark clothing throw themselves from the moving carts. Some drop and roll while others stumble a little to regain their balances. They do this without falling, like it's what they were born for it, in which case they are.

I look away and dive into the crowd toward faction history.

I sat down in my seat in the cafeteria waiting for my name to be called for the aptitude test. I sit next to Malcolm. My neighbor lacy sits across from me.

The test is manly runned by abnegation volunteers, but there is one erudite and one other dauntless running them, because rules state that you cannot be tested by your own faction member. We also cannot prepare for the test in any single way, so I have no clue what is going to happen.

I look around the room and I see the dauntless laughing, shouting, and playing cards. At another table the erudite are discussing about books and newspapers. A group of amity girls are playing a hand game sitting in a circle. You can see their lips moving to a chorus but you cannot hear them that well. Every now and then you can hear a burst of laughter come from them. Over at another table I see a few boys from candor arguing but they are smiling so I bet it's just for fun.

At my table the whole abnegation stay quite waiting for their turn. I hear Malcolm's name being called and he stands up. I don't wish him luck because he doesn't need it. He strides confidently into the room where they hold the aptitude test. From the beginning he has always been an abnegation kid. When I was younger I remember he scowled me for not giving my jump rope to a girl who had nothing to play with.

I look around waiting for time to pass. Within minutes Malcolm is back out but he is different. His face is as white as chalk and his hair is plastered to his face. He sits down and wipes his hands on his jeans, but I notice his hands are shaking. No not his hands, his whole body.

"Annabeth chase and lacy drake." I get up and walk into the testing room.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE **

**Sorry I haven't been updating but I have been having a busy and stressful past weeks! I also would like to tell you guys that next next week I don't plan on updating anything because its spring break and I will be out of state!**

** Please read:**

**The author- annabethchase999 stories got deleted some how, thankfully she was able to get her stories back but she needs to get the word out because, it got rid of her followers! So cheeck out her stories and pass the word on! We don't want people to forget about the stories they like, do we?thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**im so sorry for not updating guys, honestly this past month has been a real pain. when I got back from spring break, I ended up getting sick for 4 days ( I said for in 2 different ways hehe) then when I got back I had a crap load of homework to do... then I now have to study for a huge upcoming state wide test, yay! NO! so anyways I will try to update when I can, but _I can not make any promises_ about updating soon!**

**p.s. promises are a sign of hope given to those who need reassurance , but are usually always broken! ( deep, I know. but its true!)**

**p.p.s. if you _do_ give a promise at least try to keep it, you cant always do it, but at least try!**


End file.
